Steven UniverseMomswap Crossover Challengefic
by MegaBuster91
Summary: Finally decided to take a crack at my own Challenge fic. I really wish we could add a third category in the crossover section. A crossover between SU, Transformers and Power Rangers, Momswap can be used instead of semi-canon. Please read the Guidelines


Steven Universe Momswap/Normal Universe crossover Challenge

 _So! I never thought I would ever see myself posting a challenge fic but here I am! :) Okay the challenge is a bit complicated but I summarize it as best as I can. The challenge is basically a Steven Universe, Transformers and Power Rangers crossover fic. The Momswap portion of the fic is optional and basically if you don't know what it is, it's switching the Homeworld Gems: Jasper, Lapis and Peridot with the Crystal Gems: Garnet, Amythest and Pearl and switches their roles around with the Homeworld Gems being the Crystal Gems and the Crystal Gems being the Homeworld Gems. In addition, to my challenge fic if you're going to use the Momswap portion: Yellow Diamond will be Steven's Mom and instead of a shield, his weapon is a sword._

 _So here are the guidelines:_

 _Steven, and Steven only, MUST become a Power Ranger and his mentor MUST be Zordon. If you're going for normal Steven Universe, then Steven must be either the Rose Ranger or the Red Ranger. If you go with Momswap then Steven must be the Gold Ranger_

 _If you go with the normal Steven Universe, then Jasper, Peridot and Lapis each have too join the Crystal Gems and become a second trio of mothers/Older Sisters to Steven_

 _The above applies to Garnet, Amythest and Pearl if you do Momswap_

 _Peridot's limb enhancers must be AN ACTUAL PART OF HER BODY. Either her normal limbs were lost and she got permanent Cybernetic enhancements or she permanently grafted them to her body to make herself combat-capable. Either way, her limb enhancers MUST be an actual, physical part of her_

 _The Transformers Portion is also a must for this challenge and the Autobots from Transformers: Robots In Disguise 2015 and Transformers Prime MUST be included in the Autobot ranks when they arrive on earth along with Chromia, Elita. Kup, and the Dinobots. Grimlock must also be fully intelligent and can speak in full proper English and not broken caveman speak. I find that very annoying_

 _The Gems either in normal Steven Universe or Momswap, MUST easily figure out that Steven is a Power Ranger_

 _Steven MUST tell Greg and Connie that he's a Power Ranger early on. I'm sorry but I just hate it when the hero decides not to tell his loved ones until really late in the game and they end up all pissed at him or her. Plus, Connie and Greg seem capable of fighting_

 _NO YAOI_

 _If you chose normal Steven Universe then Steven HAS to confront Yellow Diamond in front of everyone, be it through video or through an actual physical confrontation and it has to lead up to a fight between Steven and Yellow. There can be multiple times where they meet and fight._

 _Steven getting along with all the Dinobots, including Grimlock, somewhat easily. I mean even in the cartoon he got Peridot to open up and talk to the Gems when she made it clear that she'd rather be poofed then speak to them_

 _The Autobots should be easily able to figure out that Steven is a Power Ranger_

 _Neither the Autobots nor the Gems can try and force Steven to give up being a Power Ranger and should instead encourage him to be a hero in his own right but also make sure that he stays safe_

 _Sari from Transformers Animated should make a major appearance as a Cybertronian and eventually join the Autobots_

 _Beta, Moonracer and Firestar need to join the ranks of the Autobots at some point and agree to stay_

 _If you absolutely HAVE to include other rangers, which is absolutely fine, then they can't be Steven Universe characters from Beach City and they can't be the Gems._

 _Flamewar, Slipstream, Strika and Esmeral should join the Decepticon ranks_

 _The Stunticons, Combaticons and Constructicons should also join the Decepticons_

 _The Ariel Bots and the Autbot Brothers, X-Brawn Prowl and Sideburn need to join the Autobot ranks_

 _Finally Unicron and Primus should make story-important appearances and Steven and Optimus should fight against Megatron and Yellow Diamond side by side_

 _Most Importantly: HAVE FUN!_

 _Okay those are the guidelines. And they are numerous. PLEASE READ THEM BEFORE TAKING THE CHALLENGE!_


End file.
